Organized basketball is most commonly played in school, club, or community gymnasiums. However, "pick-up games" are commonly played by loosely organized school or neighborhood groups on playgrounds, driveways, patios, and the like. In organized versions of play each team each teams tries to score "baskets" (field goals) by shooting a ball into a raised basketlike goal. The general object of the game is to cause the ball to pass through the "basket" or goal more times than the opposing team.
The "basket" or goal consists of an elevated metal ring mounted to a backboard. In organized play, a cylindrical white cord net is attached to the basket ring such that a ball passing through the basket ring is guided and slowed by the net. In this manner, the net provides shot and rebound continuity in that the action of the ball, after leaving the net, may be reasonably predicted as a result of the action of the net on the ball. Therefore, the net contributes to the fast pace of the game in that the net reduces the number of play interruptions wherein ball possession must be determined and/or the ball must be placed back in play.
Unfortunately, in unorganized or loosely organized games played informally on asphalt or concrete playground courts and the like, the net is missing. This slows play and otherwise changes playing characteristics. Because the absence of a net is most commonly caused by theft, some parties have installed nets made of metal chains. These metal nets, however, are expensive and also change ball play characteristics.
Therefore it is a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved basketball net apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of removably installing a basketball net to a basketball ring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved basketball net apparatus which is durable in construction, easy to use, and dependable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved basketball net apparatus which does not adversely change ball shooting and rebounding characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved basketball net apparatus which is easy to manufacture.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide an improved basketball net method and apparatus that allows loosely organized playground play to more closely approximate an organized basketball competition.